


A Shapeshifter's Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella moves to Bon Temps.   She stumbles into Merlotte's bar and grill finding a pull towards Sam.   Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Sam Merlot with Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me. 

Chapter 1

 

Bella arrives at the Airport getting into the car with Sookie helping her with her luggage she knows she will want to make a good first impression when she sees this Bill. Sookie told her over the phone about that is her supposed boyfriend and also meet the people she works with at Merlotte's bar and grill.

She wonders if she will like the people and Bill who she will meet tonight. She wants to find someone new to love to get away from the past she has in Forks that led her to live with her Cousin Sookie and Gran Adele. 

She feels that things may change and work out for the best in some way that she can be happy about and deal with in her life tonight. She wonders if she will meet this Sam also tonight at merlot's when Sookie introduces her to him.

She understood that she will want to move on from her past and not let it take over her life from what happened in Forks. She knew she will do anything to make sure she will not make a second mistake of trusting someone and having her feelings for them and being taking advantage of.

She knows from her experience with Edward and the Cullens after he called her his toy and pet that she was a distraction for him and his family. She understands that she has to move on despite the pain from what he said to her.

She thinks in her mind if she meets someone new no more of her past will bother her and she will begin to love someone and spend time with the someone she falls for. Bella wants things to change in her life and since Sookie is having her move in with her and Gran Adele she hopes some kinds of the things will happen big for her.

 

She turns to Sookie she said, “So Sookie since you are showing me Bill tonight and Sam among a few others at Merlotte's do you know if they are trustworthy with my past.”

“I'm sure they will be Bella we just have to see. When you meet Bill you will like him like I do he is a really good guy.” she said to her 

“Okay I will agree with you for now Sookie until I meet him in person along with Sam and the others.” she said to her 

“That's great Bella.” she said to her 

After that they lapsed into silence the rest of the ride back to Gran and Sookie's place. Where she will be living with them while finding a job in town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella moves to Bon Temps. She stumbles into Merlotte's bar and grill finding a pull towards Sam. Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Sam Merlot with Bella.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 2

 

After they arrived back at Gran and Sookie's home she gets out of the car closing the passenger door behind her. Grabbing her bag and a suitcase from the backseat along with Sookie grabbing her other one. Both head into the house where she will be shown towards her bedroom she will be staying in while she lives with them.

She hopes to have a fun time spending time together with Sookie and her friends while looking for a job in Bon Temps. She will want to possibly find someone new to love that will not break her heart and leave her like her ex-boyfriend did.

Bella thinks in her mind, about all the people Sookie knows and who she will meet tonight after she finishes unpacking her stuff in the bedroom upstairs. She sees the bedroom and the queen size bed along with curtains and sheets pulled back in a half fold on the bed brought to her attention.

She knew Gran must have folded the bed like that for her. She lays down her bag and suitcase on the floor beside it along with Sookie. She turns to Sookie she said, “Thanks for the bedroom and letting me live here with you and Gran Sookie.”

“Your welcome Bella. We are happy to have you here now how about you get ready to meet Bill tonight and see Sam at my work where you will meet the rest of my friends alright.” she said to her 

“Okay Sookie.” she said to her 

She sees Sookie leaving her bedroom after closing the door behind her she smiles hoping to make friends and find someone new to love in this town. She hopes to trust Sookie with the past of the cold ones who have harmed her in the past knowing she has the scars to prove it from Laurent and Victoria.

She would not want them to find her again especially Victoria now that Laurent was killed by the wolf pack. She wishes to send them a message back home and thank them for all the hard work they did in protecting her from Laurent and Victoria.

When she figures things would happen to work out for the best at some point into which needs to happen for her to be happy in this house with Sookie and Gran. She would want to have fun sometime tonight with Sookie and her friends as well with meeting Bill and Sam.

She finishes getting ready for the night opening the door walking outside of her bedroom closing the door behind her and heading downstairs to wait for Sookie. She knows how Sookie is with taking a while to be ready when it comes for her spending time with Bill.

She hears footsteps coming down the stairs after she has waited for her seeing Sookie all dressed up she wonders if she had to dress up as well from just wearing jeans a t-shirt and boots. But thought better of it when she hears a knock on the door she stood up and walks behind Sookie as the front door is opened. 

She sees a tall male with dark brown hair and pale skin in old worn clothes she notices that this must be Bill that Sookie has talked about. She decided to introduce herself she said, “Hi you must be bill that Sookie has talked about I'm her cousin Isabella Swan.”

“Yes, I am my name is Bill Compton its nice to meet you Isabella.” he said to her 

He turns to Sookie and said, “Are you guys ready to go to head to your work where she can meet you friends Sookie.” 

“Yes, we are Bill.” she said to him 

 

“Alright well let's go than.” he said to them 

Bella walks behind Sookie and closes and locks the door behind her as she goes to the backdoor of the backseat to sit behind them to head to Merlotte's Bar and Grill to meet Sam and the others. She hopes they will like her when they see her like Sookie said they will.


End file.
